


Voragine

by Nonimi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fetichism, Kinks, Light BDSM, M/M, Shibari, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonimi/pseuds/Nonimi
Summary: Oneshots/Viñetas Yaoi/slash de Marvel con fetichismo y pasión.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Everett Ross/Stephen Strange, James "Bucky" Barnes/T'Challa, Kurt Wagner/Warren Worthington III, Logan (X-Men)/Pietro Maximoff, Loki/Thor, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Scott Lang/Peter Quill, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, other - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. Un

**_HawkSilver _**\- **_Shibari_**

_ _ _ 

Clint tenía en semblante serio, estiró su cuello intentando relajarse mientras tomaba entre sus manos aquel objeto que tanto tiempo espero usar, al parecer su viaje a Japón, su arduo entrenamiento, pero sobre todo su integración con la cultura oriental tendría beneficios.

Específicamente, él y su adorado mocoso tendría una interesante noche o al menos eso esperaba, no negaba que estaba algo nervioso pues sería la primera vez que lo haría, pero también estaba ansioso, no esperaba el minuto en que Pietro despertara para poner en práctica su plan.

Pero Pietro Maximoff dormía profundamente, aun portando un exquisito kimono que dejaba bastante piel a la vista. Clint se estremeció al pensar como estaría aquella blanquecina piel algunas horas después, pues se encargaría de dejar sus marcas demorando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Habían pasado una entretenida velada en la mansión Stark, el magnate había dado una celebración de Halloween y ellos habían asistido con un disfraz de pareja, él un ninja y su amante, un _taikomochi_. Uno realmente sensual, para Hawkeye no habían pasado desapercibidas las miradas que mujeres y hombres le habían dedicado a su novio, y el mocoso simplemente había aceptado con picardía cada una de ellas, incluso respondiendo al abrirse más los pliegues de su ropa.

Pietro se comenzó a remover algo desorientado, lo último que recordaba era haber tomado algunas copas, quizás demasiadas en la mansión Stark, pero él y Peter Parker estaban disfrutando aquellos exquisitos cocteles temáticos.

— Gatito estás despertando — soltó Clint con la voz rasposa haciendo que Pietro diera un salto, para luego ahogar un grito al notar como sus muñecas estaban atrapadas.

Se sonrojó súbitamente al ver a su novio frente a él, Barton sólo portaba el ceñido pantalón de su disfraz, su torso estaba desnudo, dejando ver lo marcado de sus músculos. Cuanto quería en ese preciso momento abraza aquel trabajado cuerpo, pasar su lengua por los pectorales y colgarse a las caderas de su daddy. Pero ahí estaba, haciendo un mohín porque el idiota de Clint lo tenía prisionero, aunque tampoco se quejaba, ya habían jugado a ese tipo de perversiones y aun recordaba el orgasmo que tuvo luego de algunos azotes. De sólo pensarlo su cabeza se nubló y soltó un gemido involuntario, que sólo sacó una sonrisita socarrona en el mayor.

— Cuando estuve en Japón no sólo aprendí a luchar y tomé la identidad de Ronin, aproveché de empaparme en su cultura, aprendiendo algunas cosas interesantes — estiró con fuerza una cuerda de seda platinada, que a Pietro lo dejó sin aire — en Japón le dicen _Shibari _y hoy bebé lo probarás — se acercó y tomó su boca con fuerza, dando un profundo beso que a Pietro simplemente lo hizo suspirar.

Clint comenzó a abrir el kimono, de forma lenta y sin dejar de mirar a Pietro quien sólo se removía mordiendo sus labios, sintiendo como la brisa chocaba contra su piel desnuda. Finalmente utilizando un _kunai_, rasgo el kimono para dejarlo completamente desnudo.

Comenzó de forma lenta y pausada a pasar la cuerda por aquel lechoso cuerpo, Pietro intentó hablar siendo callado con una nalgada.

— Esto es un castigo por coquetear, sólo tienes permitido gemir — susurró Clint en su oído, dándole una ligera mordida en el lóbulo que terminaron por derretir todo el autocontrol que el menor tenía, haciendo que sus mejillas se pusieran aún más roja mientras su miembro se levantaba un poco más. Clint sólo sonrió de su trabajo y siguió haciendo firmes nudos.

Cuando la cuerda pasó entre los glúteos del velocista, éste cerró los ojos con fuerza, Clint movía hacia arriba y abajo la cuerda, sin dejar de sonreír al ver las expresiones que Pietro ponía, luego la cuerda pasó por sus entrepiernas, rozando de forma peligrosa los genitales del platinado, quien para ese entonces ya era un manojo de gemidos y leves sollozos.

Minutos después Clint se alejó para observar la belleza que estaba frente a sus ojos, su pálida piel de su novio rodeada por aquella elegante cuerda, la cual para ese entonces ya había marcado algunas zonas con un interesante color rojizo, soltó un silbido, orgulloso de su obra maestra.

Pietro lo miraba mordiéndose el labio, viéndose aun más sensual, el menor sentía como aquella fría cuerda se amoldaba a su cuerpo, tornándose tan caliente como su cuerpo. Le rozaba, molestaba y a la vez se estiraba, solo podía moverse algunos centímetros, se sentía prisionero, pero una ausencia de libertad llena de placer, que solo le pedía más y más.

Ronin se acercó, tomó a Pietro de la nuca y le dio un profundo beso, luego se fue por su cuello, dando húmedos ósculos en el lugar, los cuales sin previo aviso pasaron a las lamidas y las chupadas dejando algunos lugares más rojos que otros.

Siguió por el torso, se dedicó a lamer especialmente los pectorales del menor con especial énfasis en aquellos rosados pezones, jugueteo de forma pausada, sabía lo mucho que su novio disfrutaba de las caricias en aquel lugar.

Bajó aún más, tomando con fuerza sus caderas, mordisqueando aquellos huesos que se marcadas, mientras Pietro gemía sin control e intentaba estar más cerca, pero él no era un ser compasivo, le gustaba hacerse esperar.

Pero ante el incesante lloriqueo de Pietro, tomó el miembro de su novio entre sus labios, lamió y beso aquel lugar, poco a poco lo comenzó a introducir en su garganta, jugando y rozando con su lengua, sintiendo como aquel abultado miembro se engrosaba y se ponía aún más duro de antes, sintió como el menor se estremecía, como gemía su hombre sin parar y sabía que solo le bastaba el último empujoncito para liberar todo el placer que tenía acumulado.

Tenía dos opciones, o hacerlo disfrutar rápidamente en su boca o castigarlo un poco más, solo faltaba negarle el orgasmo para hacerle sufrir como nunca antes, pero esta noche sería misericordioso, ya luego podría juguetear con ese tipo de castigos, pues había resistido muy bien al _Shibari, _llevaba bastante tiempo amarrado en esa posición y no se había quejado ni siquiera una vez, se había comportado como todo un buen muchacho.

Así que en sólo cuestión de minutos sintió en su boca el feroz orgasmo que Pietro soltó gimiendo su nombre, como siempre acostumbraba, el cuerpo del menor quedó palpitando sin parar mientras su mirada estaba perdida en aquellos segundos de la _petit mort_.

Clint comenzó a desatar, dejando notar las hermosas marcas que las cuerdas habían dejado por su cuerpo, como si una serpiente de fuego le atravesara de la cabeza a los pies, aunque tampoco pasaban desapercibidas sus mordidas y succiones, algunas rojas, otras granate y algunas simplemente amoratadas producto de la sangre acumulada.

Depositó a Pietro sobre la cama, rápidamente comenzó a frotar y masajear su cuerpo, había estado mucho tiempo de pie y amarrado, necesitaba que la sangre circulara nuevamente. Besó con delicadeza su hombro, susurrando palabras de amor y devoción, las cuales Pietro atesoró en su corazón mientras asistía con la cabeza, había quedado demasiado débil luego de aquella experiencia, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para articular alguna palabra.

— Te amo — susurró con voz somnolienta mientras sus ojos se comenzaban a cerrar lentamente. Clint lo abrazó aún más fuerza, acariciando con amor su marcada espalda.

— También te amo gatito — le dio un besito en la frente, mientras cerraba sus ojos. Nunca podría amar a nadie como amaba a su querido mocoso. 

_ _ _ 


	2. Deux

**Thorki - Tacones y cambio de roles**

_ _ _ _ _ 

Thor miraba a su esposo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa llena de lujuria, no podía creer como Loki siempre lograba impresionarlo, como pese a conocerlo desde hace años, siempre podía encontrarlo más sensual.

Tan así, que ansiaba devorárselo, llenarlo de mimos y besos, lamer y chupar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, estar muy enterrado dentro de él y embestirlo con fuerza, tal como a Loki le gustaba.

Porque si bien su apariencia era bastante frágil y hasta femenina, el sexo le gustaba fuerte, rudo y sucio, era toda una bestia en la cama que sabía exigir lo que le gustaba, que gritaba y arañaba, que no se daba por vencido hasta perder cada segundo de energía en colmarse de placer.

El azabache le guiño un ojo de forma coqueta mientras le daba otro trago a su copa, lo hizo de forma lenta, sin perder el contacto visual con su esposo, para luego lamerse los labios de forma seductora, los cuales relucían un tenue brillo rosa, que de seguro sabía tan dulce como se veía.

El rubio le respondió sonriendo se forma tierna, achinando sus ojos, mirándolo lleno de amor y Loki lo amó aun más si es que eso era posible, no sabía como el torpe de Thor lo había conquistado, pero ahí estaba él, muriendo de amor, cada vez más enamorado.

Su comienzo fue caótico, por años no fueron más que hermanos, para cuando se dieron cuenta, entro ellos ya había mucho más que amor, un sentimiento muy sincero y arraigado que no podían ignorar, que simplemente se negaban a abandonar.

Fueron víctimas de escrutinio público, eran hermanos adoptivos, no lo negaban, pero entre ellos no había lazos sanguíneos, sólo los unía una vorágine de sentimientos y pasión.

Thor el primero en dar el gran paso, en ser sincero y expresar lo que su corazón sentía, aquellos que su alma quemaba por revelar, pero Loki no lo aceptó. Él estaba demasiado agradecido con Odin y Frigga como para dañarlos de esa forma, callando cada centímetro y obligando a su cuerpo a realizar uno de los peores tormentos que pudiera padecer, se alejó.

Se fue muy lejos, dejando dos corazones rotos, porque pese a que él lo había decidido estaba seguro de que su corazón se quebró mucho más que el de Thor. No hubo día que no lloraba aquel amor que no pudieron prosperar, su cuerpo lo extrañaba y agonizante estaba por volver a recibir todas sus caricias.

Si era verdad que alguien podía enfermar de amor, estaba seguro de que ellos lo padecieron. Eran como muertos en viva, ya no había brillos en sus ojos, se extrañaban y amaban incluso más que antes, ni la distancia ni el tiempo pudo callar sus sentimientos.

No lo soportaron más, dejaron atrás toda opinión, la sociedad no les importó y al fin estuvieron juntos una vez más. Ahora eran sólo ellos, contra todos, contra el mundo, dispuestos a tomarlo en sus manos, dispuestos a quemar todo, sólo importaba si al final del día tenían sus labios para besarse una vez más.

Loki dejó atrás todo pensamiento negativo y mandó definitivamente a la mierda la sociedad, dejó salir su verdadero ser, una naturaleza que no sería entendida por muchos, pero para él sólo bastaba con que Thor la aceptara. No le gustaba seguir estereotipos, nunca se sintió cómodo con la clásica definición masculina, a él simplemente le gustaban las cosas femeninas, pero no por eso se sentía menos hombre, sólo quiso mandar al demonio aquellos estúpidos estereotipos de género, una mismísima mierda, como se atrevía a asegurar.

Todos pensarían en un hombre clásico y a la antigua al ver a Thor, pero él era todo lo contrario, al hombre no le iban aquellas arcaicas concepciones de género, el disfrutaba cada vez que veía a Loki portando algo de mujer, porque no es que lo calentara, más bien era ver a Loki en su verdadera naturaleza, amándolo tal como era, aunque no negaba que tenía un solo fetiche, uno muy guardado y que aun no se atrevía a sacar a la luz.

Se quedó mirando una hermosa pintura mientras bebía lentamente aquel buen vino, su esposo siempre lo sorprendía, era realmente talentoso, cada creación suya era majestuosa, llena de sentimientos. Dio un respingo cuando sintió unos cálidos brazos apretándose a su cuerpo, soltó una ronca risa para luego recibir besos por su cuello y mejilla.

—Cariño, ¿me quieres acompañar? — susurró el azabache dándole un discreto mordisco en el lóbulo.

— Siempre bebé — el rubio se giro para que sus labios se juntaran, se dieron un cálido beso y luego de la mano abandonaron el lugar.

Loki lo llevó por los distintos pasillos de aquel viejo museo, el lugar era realmente hermoso, lleno de detalles que los trasladaban a distintas épocas. Luego de subir algunas escaleras y atravesar algunas puertas, Loki sonriendo lo empujó contra un salón para luego escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

Cuando se giró, Thor quedó embobado, amaba verlo con aquella camisa trasparente que dejaba a la vista su blanquecino torso, uno en el cual quería dejar estampadas sus marcas. Más abajo aquellos ceñidos pantalones resaltaban la escultural y tonificada figura de su esposo, pero lo que realmente lo mataba era verlo portar aquellos hermosos tacones, eran negros, firmes y altos, haciendo que su figura se viera aun más exquisita, realmente disfrutaba verlo de aquella manera.

Lentamente Thor se acercó, tomó con cuidado su cara para luego tomar sus labios, luego llevó una de sus manos al respingado culo de Loki, intensificando el beso, sintiendo como su esposo gemía en su boca.

Poco a poco comenzaron a sacarse la ropa, sus pieles estaban siendo iluminadas por la tenue luz que ofrecía la luna llena de aquella noche. Se desnudaron de forma lenta, dando profundas miradas como si no conocieran sus cuerpos, cuando sinceramente conocían cada milímetro de sus cuerpos.

— Esos no, déjatelos — pidió Thor con la voz ronca por el deseo, haciendo que Loki diera una sonrisa sensual ante tal petición — por favor — comenzó a rogar el hombre y Loki no pudo evitar soltar una risa mientras se daba algunos pasos moviendo sus caderas, camino firme con sus_ stilettos_.

— Me los dejo tigre — ronroneo el azabache colgándose a su cuello — pero tú serás mío, hoy será mi turno — finalizó con un tono de voz que destilaba pasión que hizo que Thor se estremeciera y asistiera, mientras abrazaba una vez más a su cuerpo y le devoraba la boca como si se tratase de una fuente de miel.

Se siguieron besando, la saliva corría por las comisuras de sus labios, pero realmente no les importaba la pasión era desbordante y sólo ansiaban estar aún más cerca.

Loki empujó a Thor contra el suelo, en el cual previamente había dejado algunas telas de oscura seda las cuales frías rodearon su piel. El artística llevó su boca hasta el miembro de Thor, lamiendo y chupando como si de una piruleta se tratase, sabía lo mucho que su hombre disfrutaba aquellas caricias.

Luego chupo sus dedos y los llevó hasta la entrada de Thor, se sentía apretado y caliente, hizo un jugueteo rápido, no era la primera vez que cambiaban de roles, ellos eran realmente versátiles en todos los aspectos de su vida.

El rubio comenzó a gemir y Loki supo que ya estaba más que dispuesto, llevó su miembro ya erecto y doliendo por la presión, lo lubricó rápidamente, y lentamente lo llevó a la entrada de Thor. Comenzó a entrar lentamente, pues su esposo era realmente estrecho, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, pese al momento desbordante en pasión, ambos se regalaban miradas de ternuras.

Una vez dentro rápidamente comenzó a penetrar con fuerza, haciendo que su miembro golpeara sistemáticamente la próstata de Thor, quien gruñó al sentirse plagado de tan éxtasis. No falto mucho para que llegara al orgasmo y se aferrara al cuerpo de Loki. Pero su fuego no se había acabado, él quería más, en un ágil movimiento lo cambió de posición, quedando Thor sobre Loki, el rubio se dio el tiempo de apreciar a su esposo sediento por placer, con las piernas abiertas y sus pies decorados con aquellos hermosos tacones, pero Loki rápidamente comenzó a solicitar llegar, su miembro dolía, él también quería gritar.

Pero a Thor le gustaba jugar, llevó su boca a su entrepierna, dejando marcas púrpuras por donde pasaban sus labios, Loki ya no aguantaba más, lamió sus dedos y comenzó a prepararse mientras su esposo se divertía, él solo quería ser follado cuanto antes.

Thor finalmente dejó aquella placentera tortura, dio un tierno beso en la naricita de su esposo para luego meter su miembro de una estocada, haciendo que Loki soltara un fuerte grito. De inmediato el azabache cruzó sus piernas por sobres las caderas de su esposo, mientras sus brazos apretaban con fuerza su espalda, haciendo que sus esmaltadas uñas dejaran marcas por el lugar.

Fue un vaivén rápido y furioso, sus bocas se comían con hambre y rápidamente ambos llevaron a un orgasmo sincronizado, sintiendo como sus cuerpos se estremecían y sus juicios se nublaban por algunos segundos.

Thor se recostó poniendo a Loki sobre su cuerpo, acariciando sus cabellos desordenados y colmándolo de palabras de amor, aunque principalmente se dedicó a alagar sus tacones, pues se le hacía más que sensual ver a Loki solo vestido con ellos.

— Prometo usarlos más — explicó Loki riendo mientras mordía con cariño el labio de su esposo — te amo tonto, deberías haberme dicho que te calentaba tanto verme con ellos.

— No quería que te sintieras mal, sabes que no fetichizo que uses ropa de mujer — se explicó avergonzado.

— Nunca lo pensaría de ti amor — Loki sonrió y le tomó las mejillas riendo — eres un sol Thor, no sabes como te amo, gracias por quererme y respetarme como soy — dijo sincero.

— También te amo mi lunita, mi único amor — se besaron una vez más, aunque sabían que ya de seguro los estaban extrañando y claramente al volver todos notarían que habían tenido una interesante sesión de sexo, y saben lo mejor de todo, no les interesaba en lo más mínimo que lo supieran, incluso querían pavonearse de aquello.

*** * * FIN * * ***


	3. Trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherik

Pese a ser mutantes y que ya llegaban mucho tiempo juntos, nunca había pasado por sus cabezas utilizar sus mutaciones al momento de intimar, el sexo entre ellos siempre era de lo más normal, muy vainilla y algo rutinario, quizás necesitaban algo nuevo en su relación, volver a encender la pasión y la lujuria, aunque no es que no la tuvieran pues podían tener sexo todos los días, y siempre llegaban al orgasmo, sólo que quizás era momento de innovar.

Así que lo planeo todo muy bien, habló con su esposo sobre su idea y aunque Erik terminó botando algo de su café matutino, en su cara pudo ver su deseo, pudo notar la lujuria mientras sus pupilas se dilataban y su temperatura corporal aumentaba, y el no negaba que se había calentado de solo pensarlo, ambos tuvieron que disimular cuando Peter entró a la cocina y el muchacho los quedó mirando mientras sonreía divertido, él siempre había sido bueno leyendo la atmósfera, y al parecer podía notar cuando sus padres estaban hablando de sexo, Charles lo regañó mentalmente y lo obligó a salir cuando antes del lugar, si es que aún quería salir de viaje ese fin de semana.

Así fue como para el día sábado ya tenían la casa para ellos solos, agradecía que ya no vivieran en la mansión, cuando formaron familia decidieron que necesitaban intimidad, aunque seguían administrando y dictando clase para los jóvenes mutantes.

Erik había ido a correr, Charles se quedó en casa, preparándose un poco, porque aún seguía siendo un vanidoso. Tomó un largo daño, humectó su piel, puso su perfume favorito y espero con linda lencería a su esposo sobre la cama, mientras bebía una fría copa de champagne.

Sabía que Erik había llegado, podía escuchar la ducha en el baño del pasillo, así que de seguro muy pronto estaría con él, adoraba que su esposo aún tuviera un bien físico, pese al paso de los años Erik seguía viéndose sumamente sensual a sus maravillosos cuarenta y cinco años, realmente seductor y firme, cada vez que salían tenía que espantar a las estúpidas víboras y los malditos alacranes, porque si, Erik Lehnsherr atraía tanto a hombres como mujeres.

Pero Erik diría lo mismo de él, pues Charles era realmente hermoso, su cabello seguía tan largo como cuando joven, excepto por el pequeño lapsus que tuvo a después de los treinta cuando por culpa de una crisis afeitó toda su cabeza, aun recordaba como lo tuvo que consolar por semanas, pues el telépata no dejaba de decir que su hermoso cabello se había arruinado para siempre, por suerte no había sido así y sus castañas hebras, aunque con algunas plateadas, se veía tan hermoso y suave como siempre. Erik amaba verlo con el cabello recogido, quitarle las gafas de lectura y luego desenredar su cabello mientras le besaba con el cuello, para luego besarlo con pasión contra el librero, excepto por aquella vez que Wanda los interrumpió buscando un libro para su tarea, la pobre muchacha soltó un grito, Erik soltó a Charles, quien terminó en el piso gruñendo.

Erik entró sin siquiera golpear, haciendo que Charles lo mirara alzando una ceja mientras sonreía de forma seductora, notando que su amado esposo sólo portaba ropa interior, su cabello estaba húmedo y gotas de agua corrían por su torso, Charles se mordió el labio, ansiaba ir a pasar su lengua por aquel lugar, mientras Erik soltaba una ronca risa mezclada con algunos gruñidos, para luego tomarlo posesivamente de la cadera y atraerlo aún más a su cuerpo.

Pero en ese momento el manipulador de metales no estaba interesado en el hermoso rostro de Charles, para eso tenía todos los días, en ese momento su atención estaba en la traslúcida bata del castaño, la cual acababa de abandonar su cuerpo, dejando ver algo de lencería de encaje negro, haciendo resaltar la pálida piel de Charles, Erik de inmediato pudo sentir como su hombría se comenzaba a hinchar, claramente el ambiente se estaba acalorando.

Charles dejó la copa en la mesita de noche, se recostó y abrió sus piernas, en una clara señal de insinuación. Erik no necesito palabras para saber que hacer esa noche, se acercó sonriendo de forma socarrona, disfrutando cada segundo, luego se acercó y tomó con delicadeza su mejilla, quedando embobado con aquellos hermosos ojos azules que lo habían enamorado tanto tiempo atrás, para luego tomar sus labios, juntar sus bocas para que luego sus lenguas juguetearan.

— Erik se supone que haríamos algo distinto — Charles rodó los ojos — no te atrevas a darme sexo vainilla estúpido, Erik ponte rudo — lo regañó — con todos eres un cascarrabias y conmigo eres un gatito — sonriendo, sabía muy bien que eso había golpeado en el ego de su amado esposo.

Confirmó su pensamiento cuando la habitación comenzó a vibrar, ahogó un gritito cuando Erik le dio una mordida en el cuello, no alcanzó a reponerse cuando su esposo tomó sus labios de forma brusca, prácticamente se lo estaba follando con la lengua.

Sintió algo frío en sus muñecas y en sus tobillos, de un segundo a otro estuvo totalmente expuesto, no se podía mover, Erik con ayuda de su mutación lo había inmovilizado, no negaba que la situación le estaba excitando, estaba a merced de Erik y técnicamente él podía hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo, aunque todo podía acabarlo simplemente si utilizaba su mutación, pero se negaba, quería disfrutar de Erik en el control de la situación.

Dio un respingo cuando la cálida lengua de Erik comenzó a pasar por su pierna, lamiendo y chupando sus muslos mientras sus manos estaban jugando en otros lugares, luego se fue a su pecho, chupar y besar, haciendo a Charles soltar fuertes gemidos mientras intentaba mantener el control de su mente, de no meterse en la cabeza de Erik.

El controlador de metales lo comenzó a masturbar, dándole una atención más que especial a su entrepierna, con su boca y su lengua jugaba por sobre la lencería, la cual ahora se sentía aún más apretada, soltó un gruñido mientras maldecía a Erik, sabía muy bien que su estúpido esposo sabía lo que estaba provocando, y no era capaz de liberar su erección.

Los metales chirriaron y Charles quedó recostado sobre su estómago, Erik tomó con fuerza su culo y lo levantó mientras daga una sonora nalgada, para luego dejar sus dientes marcados en aquella manchita roja que se había formado.

Corrió la lencería hacia en lado, mientras se enterraba aún más, haciendo que su hombría se sintiera aún mas presionada, palpitando por su liberación. Erik metió un dedo en aquel agujero, mientras daba besos por las pecas de la espalda de Charles, quien para ese entonces ya respiraba más agitado, mordiendo una almohada.

Metió un dedo más, hizo algunos movimientos como tijeras, aunque no tenía total acceso por la lencería, pero no la sacaría, sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, mientras Charles de forma inconsciente peleaba con las firmes ataduras de metal. Erik gruño por su inquietud, con algunos metales de quien sabe donde lo inmovilizó, mientras una fina placa cubría su boca, Charles no negaba que el movimiento lo había asustado, pero de inmediato dejó de pensar en aquello cuando refrescante líquido entró en su cavidad, luego sintió el aliento de Erik en el lugar, lo cual intensificó aquellas extrañas sensaciones, mientras el lugar como a poco se comenzaba a calentar, Erik aprovechó metió sus dedos una vez más, comprobando la elasticidad del lugar, mientras Charles con el movimiento restringido intentaba liberarse, frotándose con fuerza en un intentó por liberar su polla, ganándose a cambio más regaños y nalgadas en su sensible trasero.

Erik susurró palabras en alemán que Charles estuvo más que seguro que era cochinadas, para luego sentir los dientes de Erik tomando el lóbulo de su oreja mientras la punta del miembro de Erik se apoyaba en su entrada, luego besó su cuello mientras se afirmaba de las caderas de Charles, para de una sola estocada llegar hasta el fondo, mientras Charles gemía contra la placa de metal, que para ese entonces no era más que una jodida mordaza.

Así fue como el mutante comenzó un rápido y profundo vaivén, saliendo casi completamente para volver a entrar, volviendo loco a Charles, quien sentía como estaba temblando, como estaba casi al borde del orgasmo, pero Erik conocía muy bien su cuerpo, no lo dejaba llegar, deteniéndose totalmente, acariciando su espalda, conectando sus pecas mientras Charles gruñía, necesitaba tener ese orgasmo, y ya Erik se lo había negado cinco veces, estaba al borde de perder el control, de entrar en la mente de Erik y obligarlo a tener el orgasmo tan deseado.

Estaba gruñendo cuando sintió como de un tirón su lencería se había hecho añicos, luego los labios de Erik besando sus glúteos sin dejar de decir palabras de amor, elogiando por cada lugar que pasaba, luego su mano fue al duro miembro de Charles, reaccionado ante cada pequeño roce, estando más sensible que nunca.

Erik lo hizo levantarse, movió los metales de tal forma que ahora charles estaba de pie. Se puso por detrás, ahora con total libertad entró nuevamente en Charles, mientras sus manos fueron hacia su miembro, lo penetraba de forma calmada y profunda, besando su cuello y expresando todo su amor, cada vez ambos se sentían más al borde del orgasmo, Charles estaba perdido en el placer, nunca había sido llevado a ese límite, él tenía una sorpresa para Erik.

Poco a poco comenzó un temblor, ambos gruñían, Erik hizo que la placa de metal saliera de los labios de Charles, necesitaba su boca, necesitaba ambos gritaron en orgasmo con sus lenguas enredadas, tomó su boca, gemían sin control, cada vez estaba más cerca el orgasmo y en el segundo que empezó y antes de caer en el total éxtasis, Charles entró en la mente de Erik, le transmitió sus propias sensaciones, haciendo que Erik sintiera tanto su propio orgasmo como el de él, mientras él mismo se sentía atrapado en el placer de Erik, se sentía sobrepasado en sensaciones, todo el control de Erik en el metal había caído en un segundo, los dos cayeron sobre la cama, ambos perdidos en el subespacio del placer, de las sensaciones compartidas, de la vorágine.

Fueron minutos de ambos perdidos en sus mentes, estaban realmente abrumados. Charles poco a poco se arrimó a Erik, quien lo llevó a su pecho, ambos intentaban calmar sus respiraciones, aún no podían hablar.

— Te amo Erik — Charles como pudo llegó hasta su boca, dejando un beso en aquel lugar — eres y serás el amor de mi vida.

— Te amo bonito, Charles eres mi todo — suspiró tomando sus labios una vez más.

— Peter está saliendo con Logan — Erik se quedó sin palabras, Charles soltó una risa, su plan siempre fue confesarle aquello a Erik luego de una interesante sesión de sexo, así no podría reclamarle ni saldría a cometer homicidio, al menos su hijo y su amigo estarían a salvo un par de horas y quizás él podría convencerlo de autorizarlo si sabía usar algunos trucos. Así que se lanzó al cuerpo de su esposo, lo seduciría para lograr su objetivo. . . 


End file.
